1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal-like-toy driving structure, and particularly to a supporting casing covered with an animal-like skin able to wriggle and move forwards by means of a rotary mechanism casing driven with a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are toys, which are covered with an animal-like skins, such as Taiwan patent applications Nos. 76211780, 76203206, and 76211473; the aforesaid toys are designed as different animals capable of moving forward. Each of them has a supporting casing covered with an animal-like skin. The supporting casing contains a transmission structure, which is driven by a motor as the major driving power source. The driving power is transmitted through a retarding gear train and a crank shaft, which can directly or indirectly actuate four movable rods in the feet of an animal-like toy. When the four rods move, the animal-like toy also moves forward. Since the head of this animal-like toy is linked with the transmission structure in the toy, the head also wings or mores up and down.
Another kind of animal-like toy is shown and described under Taiwan patent applications Nos. 75208591 and 7323912, each of disclose an animal-like toy able to skip forward. Such toy usually comprises a supporting casing with a transmission structure therein, a crank shaft, four movable rods in the four feet of the toy, a link rod or a cam. As soon as the link rod or the cam drives the rear feet of the animal-like toy, the rear feet will skip at once to cause the toy to skip forward.
Still another kind of animal-like toy under Taiwan patent application No. 75206234 is also covered with an animal-like skin, in which a supporting casing with a transmission structure is mounted. The transmission structure is coupled with two sets of crank shafts, of which one set is connected with two feet for moving forward, while the other set is connected with two. soft plates as hands of the toy. When the animal-like toy moves forward, the two hands thereof are caused to swing.
A further another animal-like toy under Taiwan patent application No. 77211734 is also covered with an animal-like skin being fixedly attached to the lower part of the body thereof. The upper portion of the body is coupled to a transmission structure inside the body to impart a swinging motion which is provided by means of a motor, a retarding gear train, a bias wheel to actuate a link rod. The link rod enables the toy to swing laterally, while the bias wheel enables the toy to swing back and forth.
All the aforesaid toys each have an animal-like skin to cover a supporting casing which contains a motor, a retarding gear train, a link rod or a bias wheel or a crank shaft for imparting different motions to the toy.